dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:10x Kamehameha
Format Even with 'beam attack' already stated in the Infobox, it's better to have a lead as informative as possible. As it is now, the lead is more informative than the information continually being reinstated, which later appears in the Overview anyways. In the lead, you continue to reestablish that the technique is red, which is inaccurate because like countless other beam attacks, its color varies. Also, its little paralysis effect only takes place the one time Goku uses it against Great Ape Baby. Beyond that, it's just portrayed as a regular (powerful, but run-of-the-mill nonetheless) beam attack. If these aren't solid facts, then they should best appear later in the article where explanations are given. For example, the paralysis only applies to the anime; well, in the Overview section its used against Baby is described in detail, where in parenthesis it goes on to clarify that this affect is absent from video games. With the color, there is a section completely dedicated to informing on the disputes between its color. Essentially the bottom line is that this information is restated in the Overview and Color disputes sections, and given that this article is not much more than a stub, restatements should be discouraged, especially when there are sections in the article that are there to analyze these points. Storm 02:29, 23 December 2008 (UTC) SSJ2AJB When I said red-colored I meant the 10x Kamehameha was permanently altered not like the other beam attacks. Saying, "The 10x Kamehameha is a beam attack technique in the Dragon Ball franchise.", isn't much of a description. Also the lead could at least give the description of what the 10x Kamehameha is and does. In the overview it's just giving us the history of how and when it's used and the color difference in the Baby Saga. Another thing is that if you're gonna put down, "It made its debut in Dragon Ball GT, and has since made appearances in several video games spun off by the series, such as Final Bout.", then why don't you just keep it seperated in the lead instead of getting it mixed up with the description? :The lead in my revision actually provides a better description, as it lays down the facts: The name of the technique, what type of technique it is, when it debuted in the series, and briefly touches upon what it is before going into greater detail in the overview section ("It is a more powerful adaptation of the Super Kamehameha technique, which Goku uses in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation."). What you're trying to argue is practically what can be found in the revision I continue to reinstate. The overview section is properly serving its purpose (again, what you're arguing of the overview is what's to be expected of the overview). The overview of the technique includes where and how in the series' plot the technique first surfaced, what it was capable of during its uses, etc. Because this information is already in the overview, it doesn't need to be in the lead, especially considering restated information (especially reworded paragraphs of preexisting information that appear in mere sentences) is not encouraged in stubs. In an article like Goku, restated information is appropriate when used sparingly, but in a short article like this, you don't gain anything from reading something you've just seen, and that's not how better articles are constructed. Also, it doesn't matter what was meant by including "red-colored" in the lead, because the fact of the matter is like nearly every other technique in the series, its color varies. Even with the blue aura abandoned, this is enough not to suggest to readers that this technique is absolutely red (which is what is being suggested by simply stating "red-colored"; this is why it's important not to state this in the lead, and why the Color disputes section is so integral to the article). Storm 04:26, 23 December 2008 (UTC) 10X Kamehameha As you see here at 8:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AymPgbKoXwE Syn Shenron fires a beam that greatly resembles the 10x Kamehameha so I must ask you. Would you consider him a user? Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! Nope. Similar looking attacks does not mean its the same thing, plus he would not even know normal Kamehameha. True but he took the same stance as Goku. Also please sign your edits. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! :If he didn't say "Kamehameha", claim to be using Goku's attack, or anything similar, then it's just speculation. -- 10X Kamehameha 19:32, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Please, Multiple times in the Anime Characters are claimed to have used attacks and never said the name. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! :Could you please specify what you mean when you say "are claimed to have used attacks?" Specifically, who claims this? Unless it is a reputable source, it does not belong in the articles. If this is just your opinion, that also makes it original research, which is not approved for articles. 00:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) For example People claiming Goku using the "Angry Kamehameha" against Frieza. Come on now. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! :Goku did use that attack on Frieza, by name, in several Dragon Ball video games. 08:25, October 31, 2009 (UTC) True but what about the spirit bomb, sure they say that he's using a spirit bomb and everything, but doesnt yell "SPIRIT BOMB HA!!!!" when he fires it. (Gtsucks1 15:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC)) :I'm sorry, are you suggesting that it's never been officially stated that Goku uses the Spirit Bomb technique? 20:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) there are several attacks that were not named in the show but were exclusively given names in video games. angry kamehameha, maximum flasher and burning slash just to name a few. and yes kakarot never yelled "spirit bomb" before using the attack but the attack was officially named in the show as several characters have been shown saying it. 22:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly, and since those are named, we list their users accordingly. This is not the case for Syn Shenron and this attack. 01:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) well either way, its almost impossible for omega to have used it, as it would take at least seeing the attack, and memorizing how to do it, to pull it of, besides, he cant do a kamehameha X10, becuase he didnt get X10 power by transforming into a ozzuru, or in this case, golden ozzuru Gtsucks1 18:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Name Question In episode 53 both Goku and Naturon Shenron refer to the attack as "Ultimate Kamehameha." Since the term "10X Kamehameha" is never actually spoken in the english dub, shouldn't we change the name of this page to "Ultimate Kamehameha?" :No, he uses it my name on other occasions. 05:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Really? In what episode(s)? :Would you mind signing your posts? I'm having trouble telling who's talking. As for times ten being used by name, when Goku kills Baby is the first example. It is also named in text in nearly every video game featuring SS4 Goku. 07:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::There is also another variation that uses the name "ultimate," the Ultimate Kamehameha. Video games can be great references when the anime is unclear. Some attacks are in fact only named in video games, despite their use in other media. 07:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Capatalized X? I think that maybe we should capatalize the "x" in the name of the attack, as well the "x" in 10x Dragon Kamehameha. It would look a little more formal, and just better overall. Comparison: 10X Kamehameha instead of 10x Kamehameha. What do you think? 01:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea, that does sound a lot better. A capatalised X would be more sufficient. 04:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) but then what if they get confused w/ the user? 03:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :In official sources, the x is not capatalized: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hy2a5lQZIsc 09:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :what difference does it make if the X is capatalized. 'Syn Shenron's Version of The 10X Kamehameha:' in Dragon Ball GT Episode #57 "The One Star Dragon" Syn Shenron clearly mimics the 10X Kamehameha against Goku while in his Super Saiyan 4 State and knocks him out with the attack before the episode ends. he doesn't say "10X Kamehameha!" but it clearly shows that he used this technique once. :No source. Most of the time, the 10x Kamehameha is blue in the anime series. The only red one that appears in the anime is the one Goku uses against Super 17. The red version is mainly used in video games, but in the anime series, it's the blue version that appears the most often. 21:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC)